Blinded
by cherriebar
Summary: Sara can really only see Kate's cancer, she is blinded about everything else. POVS of the Fitzergland family, & *Kate's goodbye letters, each family memeber's POV* BASED ON MOVIE ENDING
1. Sorry Jesse

Jesse,

I'm sorry I took your life away, that I took your all your attention. I would tell mom to go see you, but she never would leave the hospital. I'm so sorry that I tore our family apart. I know that you are better than what you show to be on the outside, you have a big heart filled with love and a brain that could get good grades. But I took your attention away, and you never seemed to show what was inside, but made an appearance on the outside, that you didn't. So, for me, that is if you can forgive me, please just show that. And if you don't forgive me, I understand. And when there is finally a cure for leukemia, I hope you think of me, and maybe forgive me, because it was its fault, not mine, the organs and body parts in me, that had to be seen.

And I love you so much, but I don't know if you knew that, but I do Jesse, I will forever and always.

All my love,

Kate. 3

**[A/N: Please Please Please review. If I don't get any review after my next chapter or so, I am not continuing the story. Sorry, but I know you may not feel like writing review, but good reviews are what keep me up at night, because I just have to update, even bad reviews, so I can improve my story. Reviews are what help keep a story in progress going! Please give me feed-back of what you think I do for the next Chap. Jesse's POV! I also might have a fight between him and Kate and then Anna will join and the whole family will be fighting. ha ha well 4 now,**

**thats is, cherriebar]**


	2. Death

**[A/N: Thank you to annanatrule who was my first reviewer for my last chapter! So this goes out to her, and Jodi Picoult, ha ha. Well I don't own My Sister's Keeper, or the characters, but I do own my plot! Please review!!!]**

**Blinded, Chapter 2: Death**

**KPOV**

(.Journal Entry.)

July 28th, 2009

I am writing out my letters to say good-bye. I am dying, no doubt and I will be sent to heaven, but I get to say good-bye.

My mother didn't know why I wanted to die. But she doesn't have to go through all the struggle I do. But then again she tries to save me, deal with a law suit, or just plainly give Anna attention, as well as deal with Jesse, who is a wreck. She is amazing, with 1 flaw; letting go.

Death can be peace-ful, or quite tragic. You can die in your sleep, or be killed in a plane crash. You can die as I will, or drown. There are so many, way too many to write.

Cancer tore my family apart and I wish had never become. But it did, and I got it. I lived past my date the doctor's expected. I hope that someday in the future, there is a cure, and other families can be relieved of cancer, and live a life not as stress-full as mine.

So I have finished Jesse's, and about to begin Anna's good-bye letter.

*crying*

I love you.

**[A/N: Sorry it was short, but that was just putting in an entry to really no-one in particular in the story. But next is going to be Jesse's Letter, then Brian's or Sara's, Maybe I will do one of Campbell, for helping Anna with her lawsuit. Thank you for reading, and please please review!**

**cherriebar.]**


	3. Forever Mom

**[A/N; OMG im so so so so so sorry for not writing, I know not that many people read this story, but still. ha ha. I don't have my fanfic set up to my newest e-mail (on purpose) so I don't read the reviews lately or anything. I will say ill try to keep up, but im really busy with school and stuff now, and I do have 2 other stories, plus one in real life that I made up, its not based on any one else's book. So again, sorry]**

Mom,

I don't know how I could thank you. Really. I mean, you've kept me alive 10 years longer than I was expected to be. And that's because of you, and of course dad. But you fight, and you don't give up. You may have not know that I wanted to die, and not have wanted to let go, but I understand. I bet you don't think I do, but it's true. When I lie there in the hospital endless days and nights, I have tons of time to think, and think and think. I may have never had enough time to enjoy a full healthy life, but I lived a great one. And I'll always think of you, and remember you, and I know you'll do the same. And when your at funeral crying, read this letter at least once before you go, heck read 5 times. I need you to know I love you. And don't feel like you have to leave my bed, and everything else in the room, because it now belongs to Anna. It is all hers, and she can take my CD's now.

This woman is a warrior who lights the way, who fights her way through, who doesn't take no for an answer. She's a beautiful model, who walks down the runway, with all eyes on her, who should also take great pride in who she is. She is a cheetah, who doesn't care what this sort of alien system called "money" is. She'll give up her whole world just to see her family in good condition. She struggles with 3 kids, all very different, but all bound together. She connects her family, and sews them up, it may be a loose stich, but its what works best. And when all else fails, she knows that there's at least 4 people who love her.

Mom, keep trying on dresses, visit the hospital, don't avoid, live. Leukemia held us back. It held the whole family back. But now it died along with me, and you have to live. Be free, laugh, cry and keep on living, die and join me. That's the only thing left that you can do for me.

And remember when I went to that camp for kids with Leukemia, and was so excited until the morning of, and you told me to sit on the left side on the bus, next to the window, so I could always see you? Well I'll be right there again, and I'll be watching, and you keep looking.

I love you x Invitee. It'll be forever and ever.

Kate.

**[A/N: Please review! more soon, but no promises! ha ha. cherriebar. ] **


End file.
